Family Ties
by Lost Astronaut Of Apollo 11
Summary: AU Post-War. Snape meets Tobias's (remarried) muggle family. Severus' attempt at sorting out his baggage. T-themes of child abuse and mental illness, Ch7 coarse language warning(M), Ch17 coarse language warning(M) slight suggested adult themes(M), violence(M).
1. Chapter 1

Severus glanced at the letter opened on the table. He took another sip of coffee and glanced out the window. Fog obscured the street, frost clinging to the telephone box. A gang of scrawny children raced after a small dog. Their calls echoed down the street, fading into the mist.

It was five days since the letter had arrived. For a while it had perched unattended on the table edge, threatening to topple off and into the oblivion of forgotten thoughts.

Unfortunately it had not.

Severus Snape would not describe himself as a sentimental person. Yet, he had not opened the letter until this morning. All the feelings he had buried so long ago had returned with an unbridled rage. He had neither seen nor heard from Tobias Snape since he was eleven. He had not thought that would ever change, let alone, that he might be affected by it.

The Battle of Hogwarts had been over a year ago. He had been acquitted and sentenced to restoration service and completed a month back. Since then, he barely knew what to do with himself.

Hogwarts was not an option. Not because Minerva or the other Heads had been resentful. On the contrary they had been quite forgiving once the truth came out. But it didn't mean they trusted him, or that they understood. And it certainly didn't mean he had let go of anything that had transpired.

Now he was alone. He could feel the cold creeping back into his bones. All those thoughts, memories, nightmares he had suppressed all those years. Yesterday, solitude was a sanctuary. Today, it threatened his undoing.

And in the middle of this, the letter had arrived. An extension, no, an _invitation_ of familial warmth – the Snape family sought his company at their Sunday dinner. Severus snorted with contempt. After all these years Tobias was extending warmth? More like his old hag stumbled across a poorly kept secret. It was curiosity on their part. It had to be.

Then again, wasn't he curious too? He had his own questions for Tobias Snape. Answers that, even as a legilimens, could not be attained without patience and calculation...

Either way, it was time he confronted the man. Severus certainly had not counted on living. The only logical choice was to continue forward. After all, he had wasted so much of his life already.

Before he could have any chance of a scrap resembling a life he needed to go back. He had to face his demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, jokes, probably should have said before... I don't own JKR's world, Snapes or magic-ness...

* * *

Snape stepped off the train platform and started up the lane that exited the station. The stores were closing either side, their owners visible through dusty windows. He turned at the fork in the lane into a long, gravel driveway.

Tall hedges grew either side filtering remaining light on the horizon. After a few moments walk he passed over a wooden gate. A large, white farm house soon appeared over the top of the drive. Light shone from inside the windows of both stories.

It was fair to say, Tobias had done quite well for himself.

Snape stood stiffly on the porch, adjusted his tie and rang the bell. It was only a matter of seconds before the door was opened by a huge, beaming woman.

"Oh _hello_ dear, you must be Severus!"

He nodded curtly, trying to take in her immense, wrinkled face. She wore glasses attached to a long cord around her thick neck. Her floral dress was blue and matched her eyes. Grey hair was drawn into a messy, wispy bun. She struck him as an odd mix of Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Hopefully more the latter, with whom he was better equipped to deal with.

"It's _so_ lovely to meet you dear! Tobias has told us so much about you," she beamed at Snape, who had inwardly flinched. "Please, come in," she made room for him to step inside. "I'm Diana."

He offered her his hand, slightly worried she might draw him into a hug. Diana beamed and shook it enthusiastically. "Come and meet everyone!"

_Oh god, _thought Snape, **_more_**_ people?_ When Tobias had said family, he hadn't really thought they'd be more than say, one or two at most. _There couldn't be that many people who tolerated the man..._

Apparently he had been mistaken.

Inside the living the Snape family was seated around a long dining table. They promptly all stood up and simultaneously introduced themselves.

"Hi Severus, I'm Derek," said a young, dark haired man, probably in his late twenties.

"Lucas," said a blonde man, probably only a few years younger than himself.

"Hi! I'm Hibiscus!" beamed a young lady; Diana's spitting image.

Another, large, slow fellow got up to shake his hand, introducing himself as "Duncan," with the shy, lopsided smile of a young child.

"Severus," was the gruff intonation from the head of the table. The man stood to shake hands. It was odd, for the first time, having to look down at his father, if only slightly. The muggle's hair was now white, his faint beard speckled. His face, once sharp and taunt, was now wrinkled and weathered. But his eyes were the same. They were black and glittering with the sharp, practical intelligence of a crow.

"Tobias."

"How're been?"

"Fine" came the automated response. Tobias nodded and everyone resumed their seats, Snape taking up the empty one between Hibiscus and Duncan.

"Severus, before we start dinner we always say grace," Diana said, still beaming. Around him the family took each other's hands above the table. Duncan held out his hand expectantly but Snape shook his head. The man's big blue eyes turned down into his plate.

He could see Diana beaming at him from the corner of his vision. Snape inwardly rolled his eyes. He took Duncan's oversized paw in one hand and Hibiscus's in his left.

Snape watched Duncan's face break into an impossibly wide grin, as Diana said grace. The man's eyes were screwed tight with the concentration of keeping them shut.

Grace said; Sunday roast commenced, with Snape dropping both hands as soon as possible.

"So, Severus," Diana said, wiping her mouth, "what do you do for a job?"

Snape met her eye. "I don't have one at the moment."

"How do you make a living then?" asked Lucas. Snape gritted his teeth.

"I don't. I receive a pension."

Tobias grunted. "What for?"

"Societal services."

"You mean the 'dole'," said Lucas.

"I mean a war pension," said Snape, grinding his teeth harder.

"You're a soldier then?" interjected Diana. "Hibiscus' boyfriend is a soldier. In Afghanistan. Lovely lad. You must be very brave?'

"Some people might say that," he muttered darkly.

"So what's it like?" Hibiscus chipped in brightly.

Snape turned to her and gave her a cold, hard stare. "Not up for discussion," Tobias said gruffly. Snape was slightly surprised by the 'save' as it were, but he merely frowned at the roast.

Diana took the opportunity to ask, "Did you ever do anything before that?'

"I taught at a boarding school for a number of years."

"What subject?" asked Derek.

"Basic chemistry."

"Yer old school?" Tobias asked slowly, eyeing him sharply.

"Yes," he admitted. Snape could imagine how that sounded. Never having properly left school, loose military work - it didn't seem like much of a life. Besides, once you took magic out of the equation, where did that leave him?

He shifted awkwardly, not really knowing how or desiring to proceed. Finally he ventured, "How do you occupy your own time?"

"Well," Diana started – as always, it was beginning to seem, "Tobias, Duncan and a few lads from across the paddock help run the farm. Derek does too, but on weekends or when the practice doesn't need him."

"You're a doctor?" Snape asked the young man.

"A vet. I run a practice down at the village."

"Does it get very busy?"

"It can. It gets pretty busy round lambing season, but a steady trickle otherwise."

"As I was saying," continued Diana, "Derek runs the practice. Lucas is a lawyer," she gestured proudly to her eldest, "He works for a firm in town. Hibiscus works at the little beauty parlour down the road and generally helps me round the home."

"Do you like animals Severus?" Duncan asked beside him.

He thought for a moment. "Not especially. I haven't had much to do with them really, besides an old colleague who used keep particularly nasty specimens."

"Like what?" asked Hibiscus.

"Like giant spiders and vicious three headed dogs," he replied dispassionately, earning him a round of laughter from everyone at the table. Everyone, that was to say, except Tobias.

* * *

Note: Snape takes the train because he's never been there before, so can't apparate there. He also strikes me as a walking sort of guy.

I've referred to him as his last name to create a sort of awkwardness at his being addressed so familiarly. Please let me know whether this has worked or not, and whether the multiple character thing is too confusing or jumpy.

Thanks a bunch, Lost Astronaut of Apollo 11. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Snape found himself back at Spinner's End, puffing on a cigarette. Dinner had finished much the way it had begun – an overly enthusiastic Snape family (rather desperately) trying to fill the void between himself and Tobias.

The man had barely spoken the entire evening. Not that Snape had minded. In that respect, he and Tobias could be quite similar; if there wasn't anything worth saying at this point, nothing was said.

It was merely amusing, albeit slightly awkward, when other people felt inclined to intervene. He imagined this wasn't the reunion Diana and her children had envisioned. At the very least, it illustrated how poorly acquainted they were with the situation. Obviously Tobias had provided very little information.

As far as he was concerned, the evening (despite the muggles' generally irritating questions, comments and interjections) had gone reasonably well. Far better than he imagined. Sure, Diana and her daughter could do with thinking more, and talking less. Lucas wasn't half as intelligent as he thought he was, Derek reminded him too much of Lupin, minus the lycanthropy, and Duncan made Longbottom seem positively brilliant. Tobias' family were not the sort of people with whom he sought company – not that he sought the company of anyone in particular. Yet he had to concede that they were, overall, good people. An almost 'Weasley-like' family with varying quirks and significantly more money.

There had been not arguments. Objects had not been thrown. No threats. No one had been asked to leave before dinner finished. Hell, Tobias hadn't even mentioned his being a wizard. Not that it would have benefited Tobias in anyway. If anything, it would have made things unnecessarily difficult for the man not to mention, make Tobias sound downright mad. But there were no questions on the subject and Snape had not been compromised.

One thing was yet to be seen. Did Tobias share any of his family's' curiosity, and if so, what was its nature?

It wasn't as if Snape had any money, title or contacts. There was nothing he had that Tobias could find a use for.

Then again, he had been wrong before.


	4. Chapter 4

It had always struck him as odd that Tobias waited until the summer holidays to leave.

Severus had tiptoed down the stairs, keeping to the wall edge where the floor boards were infrequently stepped upon and made less nose. In the hall way he stumbled, tripping over a bag. His father glanced up from his seat at the breakfast table and back into his tea.

It was odd, he thought, normally he'd yell at him for not being more careful. Severus stood in the door to the kitchen, not quite sure what to do.

His father was sober. He could tell that much. He knew because he'd shaved this morning and the back of his hair was wet from the shower. Tobias took a sip from his mug.

"Da?" he asked hesitantly.

"Go back to bed boy," Tobias said into his tea.

He lingered for a few moments more, and then tiptoed upstairs.

Severus woke again several hours later. Light was streaming in through the window. He was halfway to the kitchen when he remembered his father's strange behaviour in the early hours of the morning.

Instead of Tobias, his mother sat at the table. She stared at the gold ring lying in the centre.

"Ma?"

No response.

"MA?"

She still didn't look up. Severus shook her shoulder. "Ma, where is he?"

He walked round the other side of the table, so he could see her face. Her eyes were red, the bags under her eyes darker than usual. Now Severus was beginning to worry.

Upstairs, his parents' room was a mess. The bedside lamp lay broken on the floor. It was just as well Eileen had hidden the photographs in the attic, despite the trouble it had caused at the time. Clothes were half-strewn out of the drawers and lay on discarded hangers by the dresser. He ran back downstairs.

"Where is he?" he asked the marble statue of his mother. "You must know. He was in the same room as you!"

She flinched as he raised his voice. Severus sighed. There was point in frightening her.

Besides, he thought, glancing at the clock, he was supposed to meet Lily at the park in half an hour. "I'll be back later," he told Eileen once he came back down, dressed. She still hadn't moved.


	5. Chapter 5

The second letter arrived a few days later after that particular Sunday. The Snape family expressed their 'pleasure to meet' him and 'sincerest hope' he would join them again, in a weeks time.

So here he was, yet again, on the porch of the Snape family home. He could not help but question the logic in this. Surely there had to be an easier way to answer his questions. It wasn't as if he had exhausted the resource of legilimency...

"Severus!" beamed Diana, swinging the door open. "I'm so glad you could join us." She let him through. "Dinner's not quite ready. The lads are in the living room watching the telly."

Snape nodded, trying the recall what a 'telly' was and when it was assumed he ever cared what it was 'the lads' did. He lingered by the door to the living room.

The lads sat forward in their seats, watching small figures on a large screen chasing a ball. The word football crossed his mind.

One of the figures scored at that moment because the crowd, including the four men, had burst into chorus. Derek looked up. "Hi there Severus. Come in and have a seat."

Snape did so cautiously. "Who's winning?" he asked, with little interest.

"Manchester."

"Playing Liverpool," Lucas added.

Snape could appreciate a good game as much as the next man, but football? There weren't even beaters for crying out loud. The other team scored a goal, eliciting a groan from 'the lads.'

"Bloody hell," Tobias growled, "What was up with defense?"

"And did you see that?" said Lucas, pointing at the screen, "Tackle if _I_ ever saw one."

Tobias grunted an approval.

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Diana crowed from the next room. Lucas paused the motion by clicking a button on the remote.

"How you that?" Snape asked Derek, gesturing to the screen.

"Magic," grinned Lucas.

He nearly blanched.

"It's called _modern technology_, Severus. Time to come back to society." Lucas threw him a punch as they left the room. He nearly sent a hex after him for daring to make human contact, but Tobias gave him a cold glare. It wouldn't do to have the ministry withdraw his pension.

Dinner started the same way it had last week. They were even sitting in the same places. Not that he particularly minded. It was just the consistently of the family's routine that intrigued him.

"How have you been Severus?" He had to wonder whether Diana and her family ever scripted their dialogue. Or maybe it was her marital obligation to break the ice?

"Fine.

How are yourselves?"

"We've been good. Hibiscus got a letter from Jason, that's her boyfriend by the way..." which led to a monologue about Jason, her health and how the neighbor dog had been run over. "Very tragic," she assured him, "Such a lovely animal."

"_Menace_, you mean," Hibiscus corrected her, "it used to chase the boys on the bikes every time they rode over to the farm. Bit Lucas's ankle once."

Severus chuckled. Lucas shifted in his seat.

"I know we're farmers and farmers love dogs, but _honestly_," Hibiscus directed at her father, "I bloody hate them."

"Watch your language!" Diana reminded her daughter.

Hibiscus rolled her eyes.

"How is the practice at the moment?" Severus asked Derek.

"It's good. Not too bad."

"The firm is going well too," Diana felt the need to interject. "Lucas was just saying earlier how they're thinking of opening another branch."

Snape nodded, counting numbers in his head. "What type of cases do you deal with?" He asked.

"Mostly with corporate settlements..." he explained the case he was currently working, omitting particular client details. Severus asked him about how the firm operated. As dull as it probably sounded to everyone else, Severus had always been quite interested in the legal system. He supposed if he hadn't been born a wizard, he might have become a lawyer himself.

"Have found any work yet?" Lucas asked him. Snape stifled the urge to hex for the second time that evening.

"I've received some work at the hospital."

"What kind?" Hibiscus asked him.

He considered how to answer as he swallowed. "Assisting some of the chemists with prescriptions."

"I remember you said you taught chemistry."

"It's a bit different to what they teach in schools, Hibiscus," Lucas told his sister.

"He was good at it though, weren't you?" Tobias said suddenly.

Snape stared at Tobias. "What?"

"At school. You were good at chemistry. Or whatever it was that they taught you there."

"Yes. I was."

He looked at Tobias a moment longer.

"Lucas, I forgot to ask before, how is the family?" Diana asked her eldest.

"Oh good, they're well thanks." He apparently had three children of his own. One son, two daughters. A wife.

Snape was still watching Tobias from the corner of his eye. Most likely he got confused with another of his spawn. There were four more of them, to be fair.

"Severus," Diana drew his attention back to the conversation. "Are you married?"

"What? No." He shook his head.

"Any special lady?"

"No."

"Aw, that's sad. Man?"

"NO."

"Oh, sorry. Must say though," she said giggling, "I'm slightly relieved." There was definitely no chance she could ever be told he was a wizard.

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"Oh, well. It's just a bit, unnatural. It's not _right_," she whispered the last word, "The Bible doesn't allow it."

He risked a glance a Tobias. The man was intent on his food.

Snape glared at the pepper pot on the table, causing it to wobble dangerous. He returned to his plate and remarked in the most bored manner, "I wasn't aware the Bible endorsed remarriage, but one learns new things everyday." He gritted his teeth and thought of Dumbledore. The man had been the closest thing to a father. The man he had had to kill. He became vaguely aware Duncan was staring at him and had been for a significant while.

"What?" he asked sharply, breaking the heavy silence.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," he replied, slightly irritated.

Duncan continued to watch him.

"Why?"

"Your hands are shaking."

He looked down. Damn. It was probably just anger or some form of social anxiety, he told himself. No cause for worry. And he could always formulate a new Calming Draught variant, if he was proving resistant. "I'm fine," he repeated savagely.

Duncan nodded.

* * *

Thank you to all reviews from SachaSacha, Son of Whitebread, Summer Leigh-Wind, Kniga-Sitara and duj. Thanks very much to duj - (I have gone back and signposted.)

I'm not too sure about this chapter, in terms of whether there needs to be more reaction from the family when Snape makes his 'remark' and whether the dynamic with Duncan is right. I'd really appreciate any opinions.

I hope I haven't offended anyone with the gay reference. I don't share Diana's view although I share her religion. I've just chosen to write her that way. Snape sees the opportunity to call out her hypocrisy.

And as with the Biblical reference that has raised questions, I wrote it to the understanding that remarrying after divorce isn't justified unless an annulment or death takes place. This is not my opinion, just my understanding of the topic. Snape, being Snape, assumes along the lines of Tobias having an affair or something to that nature, so is critical of it.


	6. Chapter 6

After his second year at Hogwarts, Severus took his mother to see a healer.

He had sat stiffly on the chair, cringing every time the child next to him scrapped theirs against the stone floor. The other boy's mother swatted his hand and bid him sit still.

The nurse called out Severus's last name. He took his mother's cold hand and led her into the next room. The healer smiled from behind the desk.

"What's your name, son?" he asked kindly. The man reminded him a little of Prof. Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape."

"And how can I help you?"

"Can you help Ma, please?"

He turned to smile at his mother. "What's seems to be the problem, Mrs. Snape?"

His mother stared blankly.

"She doesn't talk any more sir. Or eat."

The healer asked him some more questions, before writing out a prescription. Severus read the paper.

"Is there any way I can make this?" he asked. "I'm not sure I have enough for it."

"Oh," said the healer. He adjusted his glasses. "Well, it's quite a complicated potion-"

"I can get my teacher at school to show me. Do you know Prof. Slughorn?"

The healer's eyes brightened. Severus knew a Slytherin when he saw one.

"Well, in that case..."

A list, instructions and letter was provided. He burnt the letter when he got home.

* * *

Not sure you'll agree about the last line, but I needed something to finish on.

I'd have thought by telling Slughorn he'd be inadvertently telling all of Slytherin and I given his half-blood status and his mother's former reputation, the illness would be looked down on. He's protecting himself and his mother's reputation which for Slytherin's, is pretty important. He's also quite selfish, and in this story, he thinks his mother is selfish too. Which doesn't make for a very _strong_ relationship, here at least.


	7. Chapter 7

hello, sorry it's been awhile but i've had exams. thanks to everyone who reads for their encouragement and reviews.

WARNING: Coarse/strong language. M.

i dont own the world, TS or SS. HP=JK.

* * *

It was once said that curiosity killed the cat. Severus had always dismissed this is an idiosyncratic phrase only pioneers of the English language could have thought of. But it was his excuse of choice when turned up to the next dinner.

He hadn't exactly been invited, though neither had he been told to leave; he wasn't really feeling guilty, having done nothing wrong. But there were bridges that, er, needed _tending _to. That is, if he was to find any answers.

Diana's welcome was notably less enthusiastic.

"Oh. Severus. What a surprise."

He twitched his mouth into what he thought was an acceptable smile, but was probably more a grimace "Here," Severus thrust a tin of baking into her hand.

He relaxed when her face broke into its signature beam. "Oh, thank you Severus! Please come in," finally stepping from her guard over the door. He followed her through and into the kitchen.

"Tobias!" Diana called from the hob.

"Yeah?!"

"Severus is here! Come say hello!

It struck him as odd, how they could have a conversation that diffused so thoroughly through the house, but occurred so comfortably. Diana was loud, but like her daughter, her tone so warm.

"Boy." Tobias addressed him from the doorframe to the kitchen. The man regarded him with a cold, searching glare.

"Sir," he replied coolly, somewhat irritated. Severus dipped his head just slightly though.

No or little variation had occurred in the mundane and isolated lives that belonged to the Snape family. Everyone seemed more than happy to have him in their midst again, which surprised Severus. He found himself to be a little more pleasant than usual, or perhaps that was because once he relaxed, it was just easier in general.

Easier, that was, until he actually tried.

Dinner had finished and the idiot woman proceeded to attempt lifting the stack of plates off the table. All at once. Tobias remained in his seat emptying his mug.

"Here," offered Severus, getting up to lift a number of plates off her stack.

Unfortunately, he had underestimated his fine motor skills. The plates toppled out of his hands and smashed on the floor.

"Fuck!" Couldn't he get anything right?!

"Don't." Severus's hand was halfway to his wand when Tobias barked at him.

"Shit," he muttered, realising his mistake.

"Clear out yer mouth, or get out!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered habitually. Then he realised at whom he was directing his inarticulate apology. Snape growled and stormed out the front door. He was about to disapparate when Derek rushed out after him.

"Severus," he called.

Snape turned sharply. "What?"

Derek stopped beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked with unmasked concern.

Did that question even need voicing? "I'm fine," replied Snape, cold and slow.

"Okay," Derek held up his hands, "He's not mad you know."

"Who?"

"Dad."

Snape frowned. "I fail to see your reasoning."

"He's just worried, that's all."

Snape raised an eyebrow, quietly bemused. How stupid was this boy?

"He cares. He just doesn't-"

"He doesn't give a _shit_ about me," Snape snarled, "And nor I him."

"Well, I care about you."

Snape frowned again. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where this was going. "How can you possibly care, when you don't even know the slightest thing about me?"

"Because you look like you need someone to."

He hadn't been expecting that.

"Honestly, Severus? You look terrible. You look like you haven't had a decent sleep in months. And you haven't stopped shaking since you arrived."

Snape snarled under his breath and ran a trembling hand through his greasy hair. Why couldn't he control this?

"We care about you, whether you understand it or not. I know you're not religious, but I think it was God's plan for this to happen, for us to help you," Derek paused for a moment. "Anyway, no one cares about the dishes. And you should hear the beauties Hibiscus comes out with when Mum's not around." Derek smiled an encouragement.

This wasn't how things worked. He came, got his answers and then promptly buggered off. He didn't want a relationship with his father, and certainly not his idiot family. He didn't need saving, especially from their God.

"And, because I'm your brother," Derek added.

"What?"

"I also care because I'm your brother."

"You can't be my brother. It's completely wrong to compile a lifetime of mutual experience into a matter of hours."

"Alright, half-brother then."

"How's that any _better_?"

"I've know you half a month. So I'm you half brother," said Derek grinning.

"You are truly, one of the most idiotic and annoying people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting," he snarled.

"That's the point of younger siblings."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Haven't I been missing out."


	8. Chapter 8

His mother's potion had proved more difficult than he had originally thought. It hadn't been the potion making itself – after a few trial runs he could brew it well. The ingredients however, had been a different story.

Severus sat at the table next to Lily in the Evans's home. They had just arrived back from their third year of Hogwarts.

"...And in the fourth week of the holiday's the family's thinking of going away, maybe to France for a weekend, or south to the coast..." Lily trailed off as she noticed her mother come in the front door, arms full of groceries. "Hi Mum!" She chirped, leaping off her seat to help her mother in.

"Hey love, hello Severus," her mother smiled at him.

"Hi Mrs. Evans."

Lily and her mother had started putting away the groceries and Severus got up to help them. "I was just telling Sev about our holiday plans," Lily explained to her mother, putting the milk in the fridge.

"Have you got any plans made?" Mrs. Evans asked him kindly.

"Er, no. No yet." He emptied the fruit into the basket on the table, noticing how she tucked her purse in between the windowsill books.

"And how's Mum these days?"

"She's well thanks."

"What a lovely day it is," Mrs. Evans observed as she glanced out the window, "Are you two off to the park again?" She took a straw hat from the coat rack.

"Yeah, I've just got to get my shoes. I'll meet you down there Sev," Lily bounced up the stairs, calling a goodbye after her mother, who wandered outside to tend the vegetable garden.

Severus risked a glance towards the sill, to the door and up stairs.

It wasn't like they needed it or anything. I mean, they would be off to France in a few weeks. It wasn't the sort of thing people like them missed.

But Lily – He wasn't taking from Lily, he was taking from her mother. Severus recalled her earlier warmth towards him. He shook his head.

He wasn't stealing, per se, he was just borrowing. He'd pay everything back, once he had the money. All of it.

He risked another glance up the stairs before carefully extracting a quarter of the cash in the purse and replacing it in its original position.

It never did to be greedy. The Evans were sure to notice if too much went missing.

And anyway, as the familiar afterthought returned, they were only muggles.

He stuffed the cash down the back of his pants and went to wait by the front door.

"Sorry I was so long," Lily said when she got back down, "I couldn't seem to find my shoes."

"Oh, you left by the door."

"Oh, yes I did! Gosh, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Hardly."

Lily shoved her feet into the trainers and tucked a red lock behind her ear. "You didn't have to wait, you know."

Severus smirked, "Yeah right. And how else would you have found your shoes?"

Lily threw him a playful punch and he followed her down the street.

* * *

I think Mrs. Evan's would notice:/ But I don't think she'd tell.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have to squeeze to tell him go," Duncan explained.

Severus was sitting rather uncomfortably, on top of a large Clydesdale. Right, squeeze. The horse inched forward.

"It isn't moving."

"You need to squeeze harder I think."

Severus kicked it, a little too hard.

The horse whinnied and reared, nearly sending Severus toppling off its back. He clutched at its mane and clung on for dear life.

Duncan laughed somewhere to his right. "Whoo, boy," he said, grabbing the reins and settling the horse down.

"This obviously isn't working," said Severus, through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, Dad wanted me to teach you though."

"Forgive me, should have known." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's fine." Severus rolled his eyes. "You just need to be more gentle."

"Right. Gentle," he muttered.

"Don't kick him, he doesn't like that. And if he rears, you need to pull on the reins to let him know to stop."

Severus nodded. Duncan stepped back a bit.

He squeezed the horse properly this time, starting it into a slow trot.

"Now what?" he called to Duncan.

"Use the reins to tell him to turn!"

He pulled the reins left sharply, the horse swerving right.

"Good!"

It was odd, feeling the animal move beneath him; the pumping muscles and rhythmic bouncing of the horse's gait.

Until it stopped and decided a grassy patch was more interesting. Severus tried to make it start. "Come on, horse," he muttered, "Move, you bloody dolt."

Perhaps it was that it had heard him. Or perhaps it was that he has continued squeezing its sides to the point he accidentally kicked it. For whatever reason, the horse decided to bolt.

Great, he thought, as it sped into a gallop.

"Pull on the reins Severus!" Duncan called to him from up the hill.

Right, reins. He pulled on the reins hard, the horse jolting to a stop that sent Severus soaring off the top. He managed to roll out of the fall, but not without bruising his behind.

Duncan was nearly splitting his sides with laughter as he came down the hill. "You okay?" he asked when he reached Severus.

"FINE," he growled in reply.

Duncan patted the horse as Severus tried to remount. The horse shifted and pounded the ground, preventing him from mounting.

"What's wrong with it?"

"He knows you're mad. Try to be gentle."

"Gentle's not exactly part of my vocabulary," he muttered.

Duncan looked at him, confused.

"Don't you ever pay attention, or are you completely and utterly stupid?" Snape snarled at him.

Duncan took the horse by the reins and led it back up the hill.

This whole thing was stupid. Why was he wasting his time with these people? Why didn't they just leave him alone?

Severus sighed and glanced about the surrounding countryside. The wind was picking up, tossing the grass like a sea. He didn't belong here. He should just leave these people alone, turn around and never come back. It would be easier on all of them.

It was what he should do, if he actually cared about them. Keep them safe through distance; avoid the danger of association.

But he didn't care. He only wanted answers

Severus started back up the hill to look for Duncan. He found the man in the stables, removing the horse's saddle.

He swallowed his pride. "Sorry." It barely came out more than a whisper.

"Dad never taught you to ride?" Duncan asked, brushing down the Clydesdale.

"No."

"Was he ever mad with you?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Like you get mad with me." Duncan looked him in the eye. "Like how I can't help it."

Severus searched the stall floor. "Well... yes. Sometimes he did."

"He taught you."

"In a sense." He looked up into Duncan's face. "But I should know better."

Duncan shook his head. "You can't do something you've never been taught." He ran the brush through the horse's mane. "It takes time."

"Yes, it does." Severus paused, "But I'm willing to learn, that is, if you're still willing to teach me?"

Duncan looked up and beamed Diana's smile at him.

For the first time in a while, Severus could feel a real smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

This is an add-in. I initially planned something similar but wasn't sure how to do it or where to put it. But this is part of the story and was originally meant to sit here.

Please let me know whether Snape's character is compromised.

* * *

It figured that the Snape's would take his solitude to heart. Hibiscus arrived late to dinner the following week, scheduled for the Saturday, instead of the usual Sunday.

"Hi everyone!" she announced from the doorway. "Sorry to hold you all up. Mrs. Burkes stayed a while to chat."

"That's absolutely fine, my dear," said Diana, welcoming her in. "Oh! And look who it is, Florence! Do come in dear."

A timid mite of a woman followed closely behind Hibiscus. She glanced around the room with huge mousey eyes, peeping over the rims of her oversized glasses. Florence spotted Snape and gave him a shy half-smile. Snape frowned. Naturally, he was suspicious. He understood the family was at leisure to invite whom they pleased, but he had grown accustomed to their routine. Now the stranger had entered the room he felt uncertain how the dynamic might shift.

"Severus," Hibiscus said brightly, "I would like you to meet Florence. Florence works with me at the beauty palour."

He sighed inwardly, rose and crossed the room to shake the woman's hand. Snape was far from pleasant, but Malfoy had managed to at least school him into courtesy. He could hardly have expected Severus to maintain his pureblood acquaintances otherwise.

Florence blushed slightly, now offering a proper smile. Her mouth was full of a sort of metal wire contraption. He could only guess it helped to straighten her crooked teeth.

Snape resumed his seat. Hibiscus sat at his side and unfortunately, Florence sat directly across the table.

"Florence," started Diana warmly, "Would you like to say grace?"

"Oh, I'd like to, yes Mrs. Snape."

He stiffened imperceptively.

She recited the verse slowly, annunciating each word so it could be heard, despite how her tongue would trip behind her teeth.

"So, Clarence, have you made plans for tomorrow?" asked Diana.

"Not really. But father has planned a particularly lovely service for tomorrow."

"You father's a church minister?" Snape asked.

"No, he's a vicar."

"Right." He nodded. Diana beamed at him. Merlin's balls, would that woman _ever_ stop?

"Florence plays the organ in the church," Diana explained to him. "Every Sunday."

"She's very good," confirmed Hibiscus. "And she sings at the _same_ time."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't say I'm very good," Florence replied, softly, "My sister's much better."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Florence?" Derek asked.

She blushed slightly as he said her name. "Bertha's younger than I. She moved to Scotland to study at university."

"What is she doing?"

"Bertha is studying Chemistry."

"Oh! Severus used to teach Chemistry at school!" said Diana, grabbing Florence's hand.

Snape was dying of mortification. It looked as though Diana planned on marrying them on the spot.

"Really? I never had the option of studying Chemistry at school," said Florence politely, "but I imagine I would have liked it."

He could swear Diana was planning study sessions for them in her head.

"What do you now?"

"Commissions, predominately."

"Are you an artist?"

Snape shook his head quickly. "I'm developing some new medications." He gestured with his hand. "Chemistry."

"Oh, okay," she replied, shyly. He watched her carefully.

Miss. Florence was small, slightly hunched and almost sickly. There was something unremarkably pathetic about her. With every action she apologized for its successor.

"Do you play any instruments, Severus?"

"Not anymore."

"Did you use to?" the woman had drawn back slightly into the safety of her seat. How she ever dealt with customers was beyond him.

"I used to play the piano poorly, if you must know." His words were clipped and sharp. Snape was used to dealing with McGonnagal, Pince, the Black sisters and Lestrange. Hell, even Granger put up a better front than this insipid creature. She seemed to wither underneath his very gaze.

"Severus," hissed Hibiscus, "Florence asked you a question."

It seemed he had been neglecting the conversation. "Forgive me, Miss. Florence," the snake inside him twisted as he smiled. The mouse crept forward on her seat. "Do you like animals?"

"Animals? Oh, I absolutely adore them. Especially bunnies, although," she whispered into her plate, "Although they _are_ pests."

"Indeed?" Derek was practically bouncing at the other end of the table, conjuring the persona of Granger once again, to his annoyance. "Derek was telling me the other week about his new patient. A very interesting character, weren't they?"

Diana looked horrified.

After dinner was cleared away, Snape excused himself from the gathering. Derek saw him to the gate.

"Sorry, about... about _that_," the other man started awkwardly. "Hibiscus was really hoping to help you meet someone nice. I've almost certainly ruined it." Derek looked downcast. "I just get so excited."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, Hibiscus forgot to take into account I'm _not nice._" Derek relaxed a little when he saw Severus smirk.

"You're-'

"I honestly couldn't care less. At my age, I'd be happy to just be left in peace." It was a lie, in some respects. He needed some sort of companionship but it needn't be romantic in nature. "Even if I met someone, most unlikely scenario that it is, I can assure you they would be nothing less than my equal in their respective fields, including their disposition."

Derek smiled. "You're not _that_ old. But I do like that about you - you don't apologize for who you are."

_I used to_. "It's more that I've given up, than anything else." His companion laughed.

"I am sorry for taking over, though."

"I _handed _the conversation to you, that is hardly taking over."

"I didn't _have_ to."

"Oh, _ever_ the sinful mortal. Go marry her, maybe God will be merciful," he gestured theatrically. "Diana didn't seem too happy about the notion."

"Hmm, no, I think she'd rather I married someone younger."

"Like Bertha?"

Derek nodded. _These muggles were almost as bad as purebloods. _His companion thought for a moment. "Would you come to Church tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see."

Derek shrugged. "10 o'clock if you change your mind."


	11. Chapter 11

This was also planned, but I didn't write it until I finished the last chapter. But that's okay, gave me space for plot bunnies, although, perhaps not for this story:P

Here is the Hibiscus/Snape interaction Tigeroxx was after, given all the others have some interaction. But again, I'm still worried about his characterization...

* * *

He arrived at the Church early. In the end, it turned out it wasn't far from the house and far easier to locate. Snape explored the surrounding graveyard while he waited. The majority was shaded by large, overhanging oaks.

"Wotcha doin?" asked a small voice from above. He looked up. An urchin was dangling her legs from the branches.

"Inspecting."

"Expect'n wha?"

"_In_-specting; _looking_."

"Oh. You lookin in the wrong place."

"I'm looking at the dead, in a graveyard. I'm fairly certain I'm in the right place, thank you."

"Them dead be In-Between. You knows tha."

Snape looked up. "The In-Between?" The urchin was distracted by the congregation entering the building.

"We gots to go now. See you, Folksey-man."

"Wait!" The urchin disappeared over the side of the graveyard wall. Snape hissed in annoyance.

"Severus!" Derek called him over.

"You came!" beamed Hibiscus, standing on tip-toe to peck his check. Snape froze. "Come in," she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the steps before he could protest.

In all his life, Snape had never attended a Church service. The only time he'd been inside a Church was to bury his mother. It surprised him, just a little, to see Tobias taking it in his stride.

Snape had to admit though, it wasn't all bad. It was a ritual of sorts and there was a rigidity and structure that was reassuring. Hibiscus nudged him when the first hymn started. "Do you sing?" she whispered. Severus shook his head. He didn't know any of the words so he just hummed, following the bass line Florence blasted from the organ.

After the service the congregation emptied into the courtyard. Hibiscus punched his arm. "You told me you couldn't sing."

"I don't."

"Right," interrupted Derek, "that's why you can hum in perfect tune?"

"So? I hum. Everyone hums." They just shook their heads and laughed. The family started for the farm.

"Will you stay for lunch, Severus?" asked Diana.

"I'm not particularly hungry, but I don't mind keeping company."

The old woman beamed at him. _Again? Really?_

"I'm going for a walk," announced Hibiscus, once they had returned to the house and finished lunch. "Does anyone want to come?"

Diana looked up briefly from her cross-stitch. "I think they're all too full, dear. Later, perhaps?"

Her daughter nodded slowly and went out through the back door. After a moment Severus sighed and followed her reluctantly.

"Wait!" he called, jogging to catch up.

"You know you don't have to come," she said, looking up. "Honestly, no one minds."

"I know." He told her plainly. "You looked like you needed some company."

Hibiscus smiled a little. "I would appreciate it."

They walked through the back of the farm and entered a small wood. "Are you heading anywhere in particular?" asked Severus, as she knelt to pick a bluebell.

"Just a little spot I like to go." Hibiscus picked another. "It's not too far."

Eventually the wood opened up into a clearing, and, it seemed, they had suddenly reached the shoreline.

"I had no idea we were so near the sea."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

A single tree grew in the clearing, its branches over hanging the rocks below. The air was full of salt and the rhythm of the wave on the shore. Hibiscus walked to the foot of the tree. "I used to come here as I child. I loved this place." She placed the flowers at the base. "I always thought they would too."

Severus stood by her side.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know," she replied, huskily. "We never had the chance to meet." Hibiscus took out a small packet from her pocket and sprinkled the contents over the ground.

"Do you always sow here?" he asked.

She nodded. "I know it's stupid. I'm a farm girl, I know it's too close to the sea to grow properly, but... but the farm is also close." Hibiscus paused. "There's always a chance."

"How long?" asked Snape.

Hibiscus bit her lip. "Nearly six years."

"Does he know?"

"Jason?" she shook her head. "He left before I even found out. He doesn't need any more problems."

"And when he comes back?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." Hibiscus opened her mouth, but hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Severus considered before nodding.

"Who did you lose?"

He sighed heavily. "Family. Friends. Mentors. Students," he paused briefly, "A girl."

"Oh," Hibiscus covered her moth. "I'm _so sorry. _And then, last night-"

"Don't apologize. It was worth it for Diana's face alone."

They both laughed.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?"

She nodded.

"Why here? Why not in the graveyard?"

Frowning, she answered, "They told me it didn't count. Unborn children never cross over. It's like they're stuck, in between. You don't believe in God, do you?" she asked.

"No. But...I do believe that if you're open minded, there are always second chances." He stayed a little longer before saying, "I'm walking back now. Will you come, or are you alright here?"

"I'll stay." Hibiscus continued, watching the ground. "Thank you, though."

Severus nodded, casting a fertility spell over the clearing as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wind it around like this," Lucas instructed, fastening the post in place. "Has to be tight, or the sheep'll get out." The man gave a final tug on the wire. "Here, you try."

Severus's hands shook a little as he fixed the next post, but his movement had considerably improved. It appeared the latest Calming Draught had been successful.

"Has your family always farmed?" he asked Lucas.

"No, not always," the man replied thoughtfully. "Tug it this way – no, we struggled initially, in the years before they were married."

"They waited before marrying?"

"I was six when they met." Severus raised his head. "Of course," Lucas covered, "To me he's my real father, just..."

"Not biologically."

"No." Lucas chewed his tongue. "And... I'm not sure mum knew the other guy very well."

"Did you ever meet him?"

Lucas shook his head. "Why would I? I figured if mum and I weren't good enough for him, he wasn't worth the bother." The man stood still abruptly, as his own words sank in. "Sorry, I – I didn't mean-"

Snape raised his hand. "It's fine." They continued working on the fence in silence. Which, Lucas inevitably broke.

"What was she like?"

"Who?" replied Snape dully, blood boiling under his skin.

"_Your_ mother."

"It's not something I discuss," came the curt reply.

"Oh, okay. But you knew her?'

"Well enough."

Lucas nodded, considering his next words. Snape asked quickly, "How did they meet?"

"Who?"

"**_Your _**parents."

"They met at a flower shop mum worked at," Lucas chuckled, "I remember him calling every day to buy flowers from her." The wire snapped loudly as Snape clamped the pliers. "It was difficult for them at first, but Dad's a hard worker. He eventually came into some money so we moved out here. We started building that spring."

"Must have been _some_ money."

"Yeah, I still can't figure where it came from."

Snape couldn't get a grip on the next wire. It kept slipping out of his grasp, his hands trembling furiously.

"So where'd you end up at school?" Lucas asked.

"Hogwarts," he grunted.

"That sounds dreadful. I went to Eton myself, then Oxford. What about you?"

"I didn't," Snape gritted his teeth, rolling his sleeves to free his hands.

"So... what made you want to teach?"

"Something about terrifying defenseless idiots appeals to me," he muttered darkly. "Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

Lucas was quiet. "No," he watched the post in front of him. "I, this is going to sound stupid, but I always wanted to join the army." He paused. "Dad used to made tank models in the garage with Jason and I, when we were kids."

"Hibiscus's man?"

"Yeah. Jason and I were great friends as kids."

"What changed?"

"He joined the army and I..." he shrugged. "I guess I grew out of it. Wooh!"

Snape turned.

"Were'd you get that done?" Lucas pointed to his left forearm.

Snape paled and quickly rolled down his sleeve.

"Can I see it?" Lucas took a step forward.

"NO."

"Alright," Lucas held up his hands. "Fine, I get it."

Having finished the fence they packed up the equipment and headed back to the house.

"What is it anyway?"

Snape sighed, feeling very old. "Let's just say, it's something I grew out of."

Tobias was waiting for them when they reached the house. He gave them a nod. "Boy, we're going for a walk. Leave the tools – Lucas will put them away."

"I can come if you give me a minute-" but the father and son had already started back towards the paddock.

They walked in silence for a time, each waiting for the other to give in. Tobias finally relented.

"Are you alright?" Black eyes searched his face.

"I'm fine." Snape kept walking. "Why ask?"

"Yer a quiet one. Couldn't ever tell with you."

Snape nodded.

"The shakes-"

"I'm fine." He held his right hand, still. "See."

Tobias eyed him. "Yeah, well what about when you've got to use it for something." He paused. "I know a little 'bout these things. I ain't claiming to be no expert, but I've seen what war can do to a man."

"You were a soldier?" Snape asked, surprised.

Tobias nodded. "Second war broke out when I was a boy. Joined up first chance I got. Sixteen I was. I only served a few years before it ended, but I saw my fair share. My 'piece of adventure' as they'd say. Like the war would open doors." the old man spat. "Pah! Hell, more like it," he added softly. "But I take it you've seen a bit yourself?"

Snape didn't bother to reply.

"Hmm. How'd it go with Lucas earlier?"

He thought for a moment. "It was interesting."

"I take it you don't mean the fence." Tobias chuckled. "What he say?"

"That he wanted to be in the army when he was younger."

Tobias nodded slowly. "Might I tell you something? You ought not repeat." He eyed Snape sternly.

"Sure."

"When Lucas was a boy, him and Jason would help me out on the farm. You know how Diana goes on about those bloody dogs? Jason's family's. Anyway." Tobias collected his thoughts. "Them dogs always been a bit vicious. Dragged Lucas off his bike one day and a bloody mess they made of his ankle. It healed, but it bothers him if he's putting it under too much stress. Not the type of thing you can really have if you plan on joining the army."

"Did he blame the friend?"

"Yeah, he did. He had to watch Jason leave school early and start this great adventure of his. Without him." Tobias sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad. That's part of the reason he's such a prick. Don't get me wrong, I love him to bits. But he's very competitive, especially where you're concerned."

"Lucas said he was born before Diana met you."

Tobias looked up, surprised. "He told you that? Be beginning to trust you then."

"It _slipped_ out."

"Yes well, he's like that. That's the other half of it. You come in here, fresh from war, the legitimate, prodigal son – in his eyes, if you get what I mean."

"Yes. I understand," replied Snape.

Tobias shook his head. "No, you don't. I done wrong by you boy and not the sort that can be patched up, even with time." He grimaced. "I expect you're wondering what I dragged you out here for?"

"The paddock or your life?" Snape asked dryly.

Tobias laughed. "Both. You're a clever one, so you probably thinking it was the wife?" his eyes glinted sharp. "There you be right."

They crossed over the next fence and Tobias led them right, towards a stream.

"See, old Dian' found my will. I rewrote it in the last year and she wanted to know why you were in it."

Tobias stopped by the bridge. "I owe you. Everything. So everything I have – excepting the house, 'cause they need somewhere to live – is yours."

He waited for Severus to reply. "It needs working, so I hope you'd keep the lads on and all, but," Tobias looked around, "That's up to you."

Snape didn't know what to say. But it wasn't that he was overwhelmed by the generosity. Typical Slytherin.

"What's in it for you?" he asked coldly.

Tobias looked taken aback for a moment. Snape watched the crease in his forehead deepen and mouth turn down; an expression, which on anyone else, would have indicated hurt. But this was Tobias Snape. And he always had an agenda.

"I'm sorry that's the way you see it. Diana was distraught when she found the will. As were they all. I explained and from there, they needed to meet you."

So they _were_ curious, thought Snape, curious as to who would inherit. "How _much_ did you explain?"

"Enough that they understood and supported my decision."

Snape could feel his stomach turning, his organs squirming inside his abdomen. The thought that these people knew his tale, his history was sickening and disgusting. _How they must _**pity**_ him. _

"Duncan didn't know," he replied, clutching desperately to the possibility his dignity was still intact.

"I didn't want to upset him."

Snape physically shuddered. "You had _no_ right!"

"They wanted to know you. And, I had to at least try to amend what I did."

"No." Snape was shaking his head. And then it clicked. He looked Tobias dead in the eye. "_Why_ did you rewrite your will?"

Tobias sighed. "I'm sick, Severus. I've heart disease, been off the farm for mon-"

"So that's it then?" Snape sneered. "You drank away my childhood and now, you want a _magic cure_."

"No, Severus I-"

"I _know_ you're lying," he whispered dangerously,"Just tell you don't want it. Just once, and maybe, I'll believe you."

"Severus," Tobias sighed, saying, "No man wants to die."

"Then you've never known true hell," Snape replied softly and disapparated.

* * *

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers for their help - Tigeroxx, Rainbow Raver Waffles, duj, Nova and everyone else:)

And I have gone back and fixed spellings, and added some(?) explanations to queries people brought up. I can repost them next chapter/s if you want, but I'm probably the only one who cares...:P


	13. Chapter 13

By the end of his fifth year things were becoming increasingly difficult. Severus had long since moved on to potion making, as a means of supporting their lives. He could even make a profit from completed homework, and for a while, such things had helped.

Severus sifted through the contents of the letterbox on the table. Tobias had been steadily increasing the rent. He wasn't sure how much more of this they could afford. They'd move out only - he glanced upstairs to where his mother was lying in bed - only _she _wouldn't. Severus sighed, rubbing his face. Then his eye caught one of the letters.

It was odd, he thought, that Tobias should write, since rent had been called in early this month. He could easily recognize his father's scrawled penmanship. It looked as though a spider had been tipped out of an ink pot. Severus tore it open and read it over a few times. Then he fell still. Glancing upstairs again to assure himself, he thrust the letter in his pocket, took his wand and crossed to the fireplace.

"Gringotts," he uttered. The living room shrunk in front of him, only to expand again, into the dull marble of the Gringotts foyer. Severus marched up to one of the desks. The goblin continued to scribble on its parchment. Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes?" said the goblin, looking up annoyed.

"I'd like to request a loan?"

The goblin looked the youth up and down, with a puzzled expression on its face.

"Take a right, three lefts, down the stairs, up the elevator, second left and the door is the first on your right."

"Right," muttered Severus, starting for the corridor to his left. The goblin watched him go, shaking his head with a sneer.

It took a while, but Severus reached the door without getting lost. He knocked.

"Enter," croaked a voice.

Severus closed the door behind him. The goblin looked up briefly before returning to its work. "Are you in need of a loan, Mr. Snape?"

He nodded.

"And what is the nature of such a loan?"

"I need to buy a house, my current residence."

"We will need to organize a survey of the property to determine its current value." The goblin gave him a searching glance. "Spinner's End?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," the goblin climbed down from its tall seat and began searching through the nearby filing cabinet. It emerged with a faded yellow file. The goblin remounted its chair and spread the file across the table. "How intriguing. Have you the understanding Tobias Snape remains the current owner of the property?"

"Yes. He no longer seeks to rent it."

"So you've been _evicted_?" The goblin looked up, its dark eyes glittering. "And what is your current income?"

"About eighty thousand per annum."

"And you are certain you wish to borrow?" the goblin asked in a sugary tone.

Severus set his jaw. "Yes."

It grinned wide with sharp little teeth jutting out at all angles. "Well then," it said, sitting forward, "I'm sure we can arrange a rate that can benefit _all of us_." The goblin snapped the file shut.

* * *

Ever wondered why Snape never sold Spinner's End? Never moved out? Damn lone sharks...

And galleon estimate? ... So if each potion is about 20-30galleons and he can make between 3-4 potions each 1-2 weeks (since they can be two going at one time), he has 52 weeks in a year, six for summer and about 2 in winter where he has no school... guess about, 8287pounds? then say i'm bad with numbers so its 8000. ugh, idk, too hard.

And I've edited to add another note. Because I don't like the idea of posting a note as a chapter:/ anyways, had another idea of a 'bonding moment' for Hibiscus. In my head its weird as there's one for nearly everyone else, plus, she and Snape in a small confined area... bound to be entertaining. So should I go back and add it as an earlier chapter, do a one shot, or try and smooosh it in as an poor substitute of an epilogue? Not too sure how cold to turn the story yet...

thanks for the reveiwers:P


	14. Chapter 14

SO... a while since the last update. I remember telling someone I might have it finished by christmas. Hmmm, that was optimistic. Thanks again for all the reviews, especially Tigeroxx, Rainbow Raver Waffles, and SachaSacha.

Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thought I was going one way with it, then cut out the last bit, so it's just his reaction pretty much. Please let me know if its pointless and irritating. Or any other thoughts you have. Thanks again:)

* * *

Snape leaned back in his armchair, resting his chin on laced fingers. Apparently, that was that.

"Just as suspected," he murmured.

It couldn't really be that much of a loss. After all, it wasn't like he cared about them, really. They didn't understand him and they likely never would. He was angry, certainly. Not at Tobias - the man couldn't help his nature - but at himself. For being so foolishly taken in by their charms. For allowing himself to get that close.

Because it had been close. Snape knew because he wouldn't feel disappointment, if it had been otherwise. Disappointment, because he thought people, like Derek, Diana and Hibiscus, while odd and obviously flawed, could behave with something close to civility.

In a way, he had had to believe that muggles and normal folk had some sort of moral code. Not tainted by the lure of power that had destroyed so many of those he had once called friends. That the sacrifice his world had made had not been so futile. He may not have chosen to fight for muggles, but inadvertently, he had fought for their cause. And in some way, he had had to believe they were worth it. That by sparing them, humanity had gained something over pureblood ideaology.

It was in moments like these, Snape cursed his nature. He hid it well, but underneath, it was his ultimate flaw. How he had naively followed the Dark Lord. How he had offered Dumbledore everything. How he had believed he was protecting Potter, when he was preparing him for, what should have been, his death. How he had believed his father could accept him unconditionally.

Like a twisted sort of Peter Pan, where innocence was Fate's weapon of choice.

Or alternatively, the telephone. Which at that precise moment, began to ring.

It took him several moments to work out it was in fact, the telephone. Of course, the house was built for muggles, so had been outfitted with one, but he had probably used it only a handful of times over the years. He picked up the transmitter cautiously.

"Hello, is Severus there?" came Derek's muffled voice.

Fantastic. Just what he needed. "What do you want?" asked Snape coldly, although, he privately suspected the answer.

"I just want to talk." As always, Derek was calm and unaffected.

Which just served to irritate Snape further. "Well what about? I haven't got all day!"

"I heard you an Dad had a fight. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"What are you, my mother? I'm fine. And we didn't fight, not that it's any of your business."

"But you sound really angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

Snape sighed. He took it back, Derek was nothing like Lupin. He was infinitely more difficult.

"Then why are you shouting at me?"

Snape paused, considering his next move. "Your father told me the real reason your family wanted to meet me."

Derek was silent for a few moments. "Severus," he started slowly, "I don't know what he said to you. But please understand, if anyone's given you the impression that we didn't honestly want to get to know our brother, that our reasons were anything other than sincere..."

"And the will?"

"What about the will?"

Snape growled and flicked an empty glass on the bench, accidentally sending crashing to the floor.

"Look, Severus, what ever Tobias said to you, he wasn't speaking for me. Or anyone else."

Snape rubbed the corner of the table and inspected the grime that came off on his finger.

"So I was hoping you might give it another chance."

"I'm not sure I can afford to," he replied simply.

"Could you just come down to the practice? You don't have to go to dinner, you don't have to see anyone. Can we just talk, or we could go for a walk or something? I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding-" Snape slammed the phone into the receiver.


	15. Chapter 15

Of all the school years, the fifth had been the worst. After a year at the mercy of James and his cohorts and the loss of Lily's friendship, all Severus wanted to do was go home and sleep. Sleep for an age.

But as he stepped up to the front door, he realized that wouldn't be happening.  
The door swung open easily at his touch and the side was scored where someone had taken a crowbar to it. Severus poked his head in and took in the carnage of the hallway. The wall paper torn from the walls, scuffed rug, broken glass from the mirror.

Ma.

Severus threw his bags to the ground. He raced upstairs. Two steps at a time. His heart pounding against his ribcage. He threw the bedroom door open.

It was as if his father had never left. Severus still remember the morning he found his father in the kitchen, sipping coffee. The state his parent's bedroom had been in. It seemed as though he had traveled back in time, or rather, the last five years had been erased.

His mother lay asleep, curled onto her side. He picked his way across the room.

"Ma," he whispered, "What happened?"

He went to shake her shoulder, but found he couldn't.

Her arm was cold and stiff.


	16. Chapter 16

They dragged themselves down the filthy alleyway, keeping close to the shadows.

A dirty head with a mass of knotted hair poked into the the street. Upon deciding it was clear, Bellatrix turned sharply and hissed at her companions. "Get moving!"

They ducked and slunk themselves round the corner. A rat scurried across her path and she kicked it into the gutter. Bellatrix stopped abruptly when they reached the door. She paused a few seconds, then drew back her arm, raising the foreign wand.

The door was blasted down the hallway.

The Death Eaters made short work of the house on Spinner's End. Books were thrown from the shelves; old antique volumes shamelessly torn apart on the living room floor. Chairs upturned. Pictures smashed. Wall paper ripped off the walls. Glassware thrown to the floor.

"Find him!" Bellatrix snarled, sending the couch flying. She stomped into the next room where Lucius was sifting through the mass of papers on the table. One caught his eye and he held it up to the dim wand light.

"Well?" she hissed impatiently.

Lucius held the half-opened letter out to her. She snatched it out of his hand and scanned it quickly.

"Well," she said finally, a smile twisting upon her face. Bellatrix squealed with delight. "Well! We don't want to be late know do we? Not now that we've a dinner to be attending..."

* * *

He honestly couldn't blame them. It wasn't any less than he deserved.

Snape now sat on a righted chair, parchment in hand. From Potter, of all people, informing him of a mass break out they were in the process of containing, before it hit the papers.

Well, that was obviously working.

Snape stood and surveyed the carnage around him. Perhaps it was for the best. Even after all these years, even after his debts had been paid, Snape still hadn't brought himself to leave. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had bound himself to this place in some inexplicable way.

Perhaps it was how he had had to fight for it.

Perhaps it was because of his mother.

For of all the questions Snape wanted the answers for, that blazed most fierce. Had Tobias hurt her? Had he killed her?

_Or had_ she? came the voice, from the back of his mind. _Did she do it, and leave too, alone, by yoursel-_ Snape shook his head. He needed to leave. Before the others came back.

Snape was about to head upstairs, when something caught his eye. A piece of paper lay discarded on the floor. He bent and picked it up. It was the letter from the Snapes. The first letter.

He froze. Stood. Turned and disapparated before he was even out the door.

* * *

You want me to take out Bella squealing? I know it wasn't appropriate, but... I couldn't help myself.

Let me know your thoughts; cause I'm not a legilimens:P


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for waiting patiently for the finish:) and thank you all, for your continued support and reviews:) For those of you that found this chapter earlier before I deleted it, I apologize. I had a sudden urge to change everything and then keep most the way it was:P

Please let me know if anything doesn't flow because I've been having trouble with time frames and flow. Is the characterization okay, including the OC's? Is there anything you guys dislike or disagree with? I'm not above changing the story at any point if it would benefit.

I'm not sure about the last bit because it sort of drags on. Does the close work, particularly, the last line? Is it too twee?

Also, I went back and added additional chapters, to develop Snape/Hibsiscus friendship. These can now be found under Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.

WARNING: This chapter contains some coarse language, violence and mild suggestive adult themes. I'm still not sure whether to alter the rating of the story, because overall the story seems a 'T'. PLEASE let me know if you think differently. I think it's more or less the violence that I'm not sure about. Let me know if you think it is unsuitable.

* * *

Snape tore up the drive way. Gravel sprayed under each foot fall. The wind caught in his face as it tugged at the hedges growing either side.

He vaulted over the gate and he slowed, scanning the area around him. Silently, he cast a detection charm. No one had arrived yet. Maybe they still had a chance.

Snape strode to the front door and banged the knocker. No one answered. He knocked again. "Tobias! Open up!" He continued to scan the yard and horizon beyond.

After a few moments the door was opened by Diana. "Sorry Severus, I was jus -" Snape pushed past her and into the hallway.

"Tobias?" he repeated as he checked the dining room.

"Oh, in the lounge, with the lads, as always. What is this about?"

"You have to get out."

"Excuse me?" Diana frowned, "I'm sorry young man, but I'm afraid this is my house and I won't be-"

Snape forced his way into the lounge.

There they were. The four of them 'lads.' Laughing at some ridiculous muggle program. Just like before, Derek was the one to look up.

"Severus!" he cried, "I was beginning to lose hope!" Duncan was beaming at him and got up to embrace Snape.

Tobias sat transfixed by the wand in Snape's hand.

"Tobias," he called him back, "You need to go, all of you. They're coming here!"

Wide black eyes met his. "You're lot? You brought them here?!"

"Not by purpose you dolt!"

"Who?" asked Derek.

"But you led them here!" Tobias paused. "Aren't there laws or police to stop this happening!"

"Stop what happening?"

"In this case they're not applicable," replied Snape. "Where's Hibiscus?"

"Hibiscus? Well, she'll be at the parlour."

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Lucas.

Tobias and Snape looked at each other. The older man went to open his mouth but Snape shook his head. "No. No, you _can't._"

"Can't what?" asked Derek.

Tobias shrugged. "Haven't left me with much of a choice, have you, boy," he muttered.

Snape's heart thuddered in his chest. He was painfully aware they'd be caught if they lingered much longer and Hibiscus was running out of time. This would only slow things down.

"We _have _to get _going_," he urged Tobias. "You can explain to them later."

Tobias looked at him, searching his face.

"Severus Snape is a wizard," Tobias told his family.

Snape could hear his own uneven breathing. Suddenly, Lucas started to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding us," he told Tobias. "A wizard? Really, of all the stupid, idiotic ideas-"

"It's true," Snape replied softly.

"Sure, now if you don't mind," said Lucas, resuming his seat. "I'm going to watch T.V."

Snape sighed. He really had hoped it wouldn't come down to petty power displays. He turned and aimed his wand at the screen.

"Reducto." The glass blew instantaneously, the shards suspended in the air in front of them.

Derek stared at him in shock. Duncan gaped at the screen and Diana had gone very, very pale.

"I'm afraid," she began shakily, turning to Snape, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yes, I know, but you all need to come with me. There are people coming who will-"

"Out!" she screeched. "Out now! We do _not _condone the actions of the Devil!" Her face contorted before his eyes. Gone was the bustling Molly Weasley, now there only stood fear, in its purest form.

Severus turned to Tobias for help. His father just stood there, emotionless. Watching everything unfold.

"Derek," Severus implored the man in front of him and ignored the woman screaming hysterically.

Derek glanced back at the television, where Lucas lifted a shard of glass out of the air.

"The Devil's work!" Diana shouted into Snape's ear.

"Oh shut up, you infernal woman!" He turned on her.

Derek snapped around. "How dare you talk to my mother like that!" He shouted. "We let you into our home, we took you in!"

"Derek, listen, I-"

"You never belonged here! You never belonged with us!" Derek had now gone red in the face. "I can't believe I called you a brother."

Severus could feel the walls closing in on him, inside his head, shutting himself away from what was unfolding in front of him. Severus had had enough, there was only so much of this he could withstand. Snape was already crystallizing around him. That was when he realized. He had let them in.

He glanced back to Tobias. The man just shook his head sadly, but the glint was back in his black eyes. This is how they were, he and his father. There wasn't anything that could change that.

_You can't change other people._ He had learnt that from Lily. _You can only change yourself._

"I think it's time you left, boy," his father reminded him. "By the sounds of it, you've a spot of work to do."

Snape nodded. "Farewell then."

He left the house quickly but remained in the yard. Snape couldn't care less whether they saw him performing any more magic. He kept his eyes on the shadows as he cast several protective charms. They weren't as strong as they could be but hopefully they'd last until he found Hibiscus. Snape turned back to the drive way and sent a patronus cantering away as he went.

The hedges provided sufficient coverage until he reached the lane. Snape slipped into the gutter as he heard the first scream. He didn't start, only ran harder. It wouldn't take them long to find him.

The dark mark swirled into the sky above, the clouds gathering overhead. As he reached the top of the hill he saw them.

They formed a line on the horizon. The unearthly rays from above tinting their golden masks green. Fire and sparks flared from their wands as the Death Eaters torched the township.

Now the muggles had realized they were under attack. Their screams suffocated the air as they surged in and out of their buildings, flooding the street in a confusion.

Snape ducked from the lane into the space between two of the buildings as flash of green passed by his head. He waited several moments. They had not noticed him. Snape run around the back of the building.

Out in the street the second assail of curses were being fired. At this point they had little aim. The idea was not to direct hits, merely display power. A stunning spell bounced off a nearby wall and shattered the adjacent window.

Snape scanned the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Hibiscus was most likely inside, tucked away. He continued to run through the back of the buildings in an attempt to locate the parlour. Snape was halfway down the street when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned and froze into a crouch.

A back door slammed open as a figure was thrown out onto the ground.

"Please!"

He recognized the voice immediately.

"Please what? Please with cheese sauce? A fine saucy girl you'll make for me..." The Death Eater staggered down the steps, a hard laugh boiling in his throat. Snape lept to his feet.

"ADAVADA KEDAVRA!"

Greyback landed with a dull beside Hibiscus. She scrambled up into a sitting position, staring wildly at Snape.

He grunted a greeting and picked up the discarded wand.

"Well," started Hibiscus, struggling to get her breathing under control. Suddenly she turned on him. "Did you bloody well have to draw it so close!?"

Snape considered her for a moment, before offering her his hand. She continued to stare at him. He sighed. "I had to wait for a clear shot, didn't I?"

"Did you? Do you have any idea what he was going to do?" Hibiscus took his hand.

"Yes," he said, pulling her to her feet. "More than you know." He scanned the street. "They won't spend long here. They'll lose interest and before long come go looking for the Farm House. You need leave: you all do." Snape met her eye. "I couldn't convince your family to leave but perhaps you can. Take the vehicles, horses, anything that will take you as far from here as quickly as possible. I'll buy you as much time as I can-"

Severus stiffened. Really, he should have known better. Known that infernal nuisance of a women would choose as precarious a time as this to pull him into what, could only, be known as a 'bear hug.' Honestly, did she know she rivalled Hagrid?

"Hibiscus," Snape hissed, pushing her away. "You have to go, _now._" He shoved her again "Go!" With one final glance back, she ran off in the direction of the house.

Snape vanished the body and moved towards the lane. Wordlessly, he fired a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater. He apparated to the opposite side of the lane. Snape aimed again.

"We're under fire!" screeched Alecto, "Watch you backs!"

He fired a cruciatus at the witch, only to have it blocked by another Death Eater. They turned and fired an inferno, sending the building beside him ablaze. Again he apparated and fired.

"Hold fire!" roared Malfoy over the screams of the muggles. The Death Eaters stopped and Lucius swept around them, waving his wand as he went.

"What is it?" Bellatrix hissed.

"There's only one signature," he murmured in reply.

Her face upturned in glee. Slowly, she stalked the ground in a wide circle, wand drawn. "Come out, come out, where ever you are. Come, come, _Snivellius, _you can't hide forever." She cackled and Carrow began to follow suit.

"We _know _you hiding somewhere, why don't you come out?" her voice was a high pitch whine.

"Come out and play with the big boys!" snarled her brother. Amycus fired a cruciatus into the hole he had been, moments before.

The streets had now emptied of muggles, who had either fled inside or out of the township. The wind swept through. It tangled in the Folk's hair, tossed loose clothing and banged on the unshut doors.

Bellatrix and the Death Eaters continued to circle the lane. Backs straight and eyes bright. Suddenly the air was, once more, alight with curses.

But he had seen this happen before. A killing curse was already on his lips when he turned on the Death Eater behind him. They were nothing if not predictable. Snape took the opportunity to apparate as the noise escalated around him.

"There is an easier way to do this!" bellowed Bellatrix. She threw her mask to the ground. It bounced slightly, rolling into the gutter near where Snape now crouched.

Her voice suddenly mellowed, turning sickly and sweet. "We can all go up to the farm and have a tea party. We have all been so _longing_ to meet your charming muggle relations." She fired into a building, setting the window alight.

"After _all_," she added light heartedly, "Your dearest Mother was so welcoming."

Snape stiffened.

"Don't you want to introduce us, Snivellus?" crowed Rosier. "_We promise we won't bite-_"

Snape sent a petrifying jinx at Rosier and apparated. He popped behind Carrow, fired a stunning spell, apparating again to narrowly miss the sister's hex. At this point the group had begun firing with renewed vigour. Several Death Eaters fell from their allies' spells and other's snarled in response, merely blocking the friendly fire.

"STOP!" screamed Bellatrix. They were immediately silent, all for the briefest pop-

"CRUCIO!"

The curse knocked Snape out of the air and onto the ground. He writhed on the ground under Bellatrix's gaze.

"Beg, Blood Traitor," she hissed. "Beg like the swine you are!" Bellatrix twisted her wand. Snape would not make a sound.

Behind her, Avery fired, the spell splitting down his middle, opening cuts along the length of Snape's body. His blood began to spill over the gravel lane.

"You have failed Severus. _Again_," Avery took of his mask to spit in his face.

The seconds seemed to drag on under Bellatrix's cold eyes, until finally- "You. _Bore_. Me." She sneered, casting him aside. "Malfoy!" the witch bellowed.

The wizard came forward slowly. Snape held his breath.

"You _initiated _it," spat Bellatrix, "Now you finish it. But just know this, _Snivellius_," she bent down by Snape's ear and hissed, her wand at his neck. "The Dark Lord _will_ rise again. He always has and He always will. Even if it is us who must carry on in His eternal image. And _that_, isn't something an insolent _halfblood_, and insolent _blood traitor _like yourself, will _ever _be able to alter." She stood and faced her brother in law, her eyes dark with anticipation.

Malfoy loomed over him. The Death Eater's mask was still covering his face, but Snape could see his familiar grey eyes through the slits.

Severus pounded against the walls of Malfoy's mind, desperately searching for a way in, for a way he could make the other man cave. Malfoy meet his gaze and the cold, grey eyes hardened. He raised his wand, lips moulding into the shape of the curse.

Time seemed to stand still.

And then it came. It was just a flicker. For a split second, their minds met at the border. And Malfoy was no longer bearing over him as an executioner. There only stood Lucius.

Severus cast them the first shield spell before Bellatrix even hit the ground.

Lucius spun around to cast another as Severus lunged for his wand. They advanced together, stepping to the same internal beat.

_Just so you know, we're even now, _Lucius told him, sending a stunning spell into Amycus.

_Hardly_. Severus grunted as he ducked the next cruciatus. Slowly, the Death Eaters began to fall back. Their morale had never been strong enough. Perhaps back when the Dark Lord had first anointed them with his presence, when Voldemort himself was young and charismatic. When they had all been young enough to be taken in by a mad man and told power was of greater value than the ties of family and friendship, dark magic was stronger than love and to care was to show unforgivable weakness.

But they were no longer young, Severus reflected, as the last of his former comrades fell under his wand. Lucius stood beside him, breathing heavily. The other wizard stared at him.

"What?" Snape barked at him.

"You are aware you are still bleeding?"

Snape glanced down. His robes were drenched and the wounds open. Turning his wand on himself he closed the wounds with the counter curse. "I took Pain-Less and Blood Replenishing Potions before I left," he explained to his friend.

Lucius just looked at him and laughed. "Trust you, of all people, Severus." He cast off the mask. "It's only taken me the last twenty-four years," Lucius murmured to himself. "But you, you managed it in six."

Snape shrugged. "You can't waste time here, Lucius." He scanned the township. "The Aurors will be here soon."

"You sent them a message?"

Snape nodded.

"How?"

Silently, he drew the patronus from his wand. It frolicked around them, dancing over the bodies of the Death Eaters. _Dancing over the bodies of my once called friends_, thought Severus.

"You never were one of us," Lucius said beside him. "You were always too balanced. Can I ask, what made you change your mind?"

He looked up from his musings. "It was her's." He gestured to the doe.

"I thought so."

"Hmm," Snape grunted. "Will Narcissa mind much about her sister?"

"Such a great loss to the family," Malfoy replied dully.

"You could just tell her you were pruning the tree."

Malfoy chuckled bitterly. "Will you... keep an eye on her for me?" Snape met his eye.

"You should know by now you don't have to ask." His friend nodded an understanding.

Malfoy was about to dissapparate when he paused, and turned back. He gripped Snape's shoulder. Behind them figures were already emerging on the horizon. "I want you to know, Severus, that I honestly consider you-"

"Go!" Snape hissed suddenly. Lucius stood back, nodded and departed.

The Aurors were already at the site by the time he realised the sun was setting. It was peeping through the hedgerows and would be dark soon.

"Mr. Snape!"

He didn't recognize the Auror rushing up to him, but he supposed it was fortunate the man wasn't threatening him with a wand. The downside was he was accompanied by Potter and Weasley, of all people. Who was the dunderhead who decided to send _Weasley_?

"Snape," Potter was at his elbow, trying to shake him back into reality. "You've been injured!"

"Yes," he snapped, tearing himself from Potter's grip. "I can see that. I've also healed myself in the time it took you to get here."

In the meanwhile, Weasley was inspecting the carnage. "You did this?" he gestured to the bodies, "By _yourself_?"

"While I'm sure it comes as a surprise to _you_, Weasley," sneered Snape, "For those with some degree of skill, it's hardly-"

"I thought I saw you with someone though?" interrupted the unknown Auror.

"This is Mr. Everdeed," Potter introduced them. The man offered Snape his hand. Snape looked at him as if he had offered him a slug. Everdeed opened his mouth again but Snape cut him off.

"How about you scout instead of wasting more oxygen, considering I have effectively done your incompetent job for you?"

Everdeed shut up, turned away, mumbled something about Snape's lack of manners and followed Weasley to search the area.

"Did you really have to do that?" sighed Potter. Snape raised an eye brow. "He was really looking forward to meeting you."

He rolled his eyes.

"But you _were _with someone, weren'tyou?" asked Potter, quietly. "Malfoy?"

"You know full well Draco's working at St Mungo's."

"Malfoy _Senior._ I don't suppose you're going to tell me where he is now?"

"Escaped."

"Ah, right. So you _let_ him go."

"What difference does it make? He won't be bothering you at all." He pushed past Potter.

"We'll need a statement," the youth called after him. "And they'll probably offer you the First Class again!"

"They could offer me a bloody knight-hood and I couldn't care less," he said over his shoulder. Snape looked up and stopped.

On the hill stood Tobias and his family.

Snape shook his head in disgust. "I told you to go!" he snarled when he reached where they stood. "Why the bloody hell didn't you listen!"

"Severus," said Hibiscus, stepping forward. "I came back and they wouldn't listen. I wanted them to see, I wanted them to understand." Her eyes were almost brimming over with tears.

"You're not supposed to watch, you idiot!" he snapped at her. Snape swept his hand over the township. "You're not supposed to see things like that."

"The magic-" Lucas went to interrupt.

"This isn't about the magic. You're not _designed_ to see war."

"Neither are you," Derek told him.

"Oh believe me," Snape turned on him, "Believe me when I say, nothing will ever prepare you for war. But when you watch it happening in your own home it certainly affects you."

"But it's over," Tobias decided to remind him, or rather, his family. He couldn't tell which. "We're safe, we're together."

Snape just looked at him. "There was a time when those people were my friends, _were_ my only family. So forgive me if I'm not in the celebrating mood."

"With _those _people?" Lucas asked him.

"Would you ever believe it." Snape sighed heavily. He needed to find Narcissa, let her know what had happened before she started to worry.

"Severus, I'm sorry for how I lashed out," said Derek. But he noticed how the man didn't come forward to at least shake his hand. "Truly, I am."

"I'm not a martyr, Derek," he told him. "You want forgiveness, go ask your God."

Diana gasped behind them, suddenly shocked into finding her breath again. "The nerve," she muttered to herself.

Hibiscus walked to his side. "This wasn't what you deserved," she told him, taking his hand. Snape frowned at the action, but met her gaze. Her eyes were soft and brown and full of tears. "I never understood that, not until now. But you deserved so much more than this."

"I need to go." Snape told her.

"Where will you go?" asked Duncan.

"I need to find my sister." He told his friend. "I need to tell her that her husband is alive."

"Will you come back and visit me and Hibiscus?"

Snape shook her head. Duncan cast his eyes down. Slowly, not to scare his brother, Duncan wrapped his arms around Severus' middle. "Thank you for making the magic."

"That's... quite alright," replied Snape stiffly. "But I need to go, Duncan."

"Just promise," the man whispered, "promise you're my favourite brother."

"I-" Snape sighed. It really didn't look like he was going to get out of this one. "I promise." Duncan released him.

"Tobias," Snape called to the man who was watching the Dark Mark in the sky. Watching the bodies below the hill and the burning township. He wondered if his father blamed himself in any small part.

Severus had realised he would probably never know who killed his mother. Or why his father hated them both. He could ask the man now; the opportunity was there. If only Tobias would respond.

It wouldn't change what had happened, though. It wouldn't bring Eileen back. As always, there was only one logical choice. And that was to move forward.

As he departed from the hill Snape finally forgave. What he had played a part in starting as a young man was over. It may happen again, in time, but the Death Eaters were at their end.

The Snapes had never been a part of his dark world and had known little beyond comfort. He could not begrudge them their ignorance.

He could not change Tobias, by hating him. So the only rational solution was to forgive him, not for Tobias' benefit, but at least for Severus' own.

The Snape family watched as the wizard swirled into the night sky as a dark smoke.

"What did he mean," asked Diana, frowning, "When he said 'watch it happen in your own home'?" She turned to her husband. "What did he mean Tobias?" He continued to watch the night sky. Beside her, Lucas went to open his mouth.

But it was Duncan who answered for them. "Dad used to get mad with Severus." He remembered back to when he tried to teach his brother to ride the horse. "He was harsh with him. Dad would kick him and yell. Don't worry, Mum," he turned to Diana. "I've taught Severus how to be gentle."


End file.
